


A Bear of a Man

by Verai



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Biting, Breeding, Doggy Style, F/M, Medium Honor Arthur Morgan, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 12:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20693699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verai/pseuds/Verai
Summary: Arthur has been a shapeshifter for years, after he got attacked by a werebear during a hunting trip with Hosea. Hosea has kept his secret, but what happens when you find out?





	A Bear of a Man

**Author's Note:**

> Just expanding on that drabble I wrote on tumblr. Some background for this fic: Shapeshifting can be transferred through vicious attacks while in animal form. Also there are feral shapeshifters around, those who have lost their humanity and basically remain as animals. This happens if a shapeshifter stays as an animal for too long and chooses to lose themselves to their instincts.

You normally didn’t worry about Arthur when he left on trips to find work. Sometimes he was gone for a day or two. Other times, a full week would go by before he’d come back, a pile of cash in his satchel and sometimes a large deer to share with the gang. Arthur always provided for his family, and that made your heart warm up to him quickly after you first met him. 

A year ago, Hosea had found you underneath the porch of a ranch house, hiding from the owner in the hopes of burglarizing his home late at night. In exchange for the info you had, Hosea offered you a place in the gang if you could contribute. You readily agreed; you were tired of being all alone.

Now you were one of the gang, stealing from the rich and giving to your found family. But you wanted to be more than just one of the gang to Arthur. You wanted him to notice you, to care for you as much as you cared for him. You vaguely knew of a prior lover, but accordingly to Tilly, that was long ago and she wasn’t good for him anyway.

So you did your best to be kind, to show your support for the gruff outlaw. You helped him clean his clothes, made sure he had some food when he came back late from a job, and you always brought your job tips to him first before anyone else. Lately, it seemed like he’d finally started to notice; you caught him glancing over at you on more than one occasion these past few weeks. His tone was kinder, gentler with you when he spoke. This past month, he had accompanied you on almost every job you went on, when before he hardly went with you at all. He even gave you a gentle squeeze on the shoulder the last time you saw him, his fingers lingering as he thanked you for bringing him a cup of coffee.

He had looked a bit haggard then, too tired to be up so early. Soon after, he had left, and by now, three days had passed with no sign of Arthur. You had not slept well the night before; you had asked the others where he might have traveled, and no one had a clue. The biggest red flag was raised when you asked Dutch and Hosea where he might have gone.

“Oh, he's probably off hunting or taking on a bounty. Don’t worry about him, he’ll be fine.”

You looked from Dutch to Hosea. Normally, Hosea would just nod or give you some pithy comment along the same lines. But this time, he spoke a bit more than normal.

“He’s just fine. I’m sure you’d cause him more worry if you were to leave camp, so stay here and wait for him to come back. Greet him with that big smile like you always do.”

You nodded before turning away from them both, trying to hide your reaction to Hosea’s words. You’d worked with him enough to identify when he was bullshitting. And your bullshit alarm just went off in your head. Something was up. You had to find Arthur.

***

The next day, after you had finished your chores, you told Tilly you were going to go look for homes to rob, and took off, keeping your eyes out on the trail for signs of Arthur’s horse. You had traveled for over half a day before you realized, as the sun was setting, that you had lost his trail.

Or so you thought. As you traveled through the forest that only got thicker and darker, you noticed a small cabin that looked abandoned, with ivy growing around it, the shingles on the roof rotted with age. 

Tied to a tree nearby was a familiar palomino horse.

“Hey there, boy,” you cooed as you rode up and tied your horse next to him. The two horses nuzzled each other as you looked around. The cabin looked empty; no lamps, no fire. You walked up the steps and entered anyway.

“Hello? Arthur?”

The door creaked as it opened, and you looked around the room in the dim light. There was an old bed with its wooden legs broken, the mattress basically on the ground, a blanket thrown upon it. There were a couple of cabinets that were empty, the paint faded. Finally, to your surprise, there was a backdoor that was hanging off its hinges, the door jamb broken as if someone had tried to break in with a sledge hammer.

As you got closer, you looked at the wood and noticed something off about the damage. It wasn’t by tools; it looked like claw marks. You gently nudged the backdoor open and looked around on the ground. There was the faint smell of dead animal; you could see blood on the ground and bits of what might have been a rabbit strewn about. Taking a few more steps outside, you looked around at the trees. More claw marks. You had no doubts now. 

A bear had been around. Recently too, from the looks of the tracks that you saw on the ground, even in the dim light of dusk.

What if Arthur was injured out there? What if…?

You didn’t want to think about it. Charging into the forest, you foolishly followed the tracks of the bear for five minutes before you stopped, your mind catching up with your emotions. You hadn’t seen any foot trails. No sign of Arthur’s boots in the dirt. Why weren’t there any footprints? You turned around and started to walk back to the cabin to start your search from there, taking a deep breath to clear your head. You needed to be more logical about this. Also you wanted to go get your lantern; it was impossible to see clearly now.

A rustling in the bushes behind you made you jump. You turned, and in the brush beyond, you saw a pair of glowing eyes, followed by the faint outline of a large creature. And it was getting closer.

Fueled by fear, you made a newbie mistake. You ran.

Hearing the creature crash through the underbrush after you, your heart pounded harder, pumping all the adrenaline through your veins as you raced back to the cabin. You could see it, the door was right there—

Suddenly you were flying, then falling, face first into the dirt, after tripping over a broken tree branch. You tried to get up, but you felt a large paw hold you down. Too scared to turn your head, you shut your eyes, bracing for a bite that would end you.

Instead, the bite did not draw any blood; it felt more like a gentle grasp on your neck, and you shuddered as its tongue licked your exposed skin. You heard it rumble, almost like a cat’s purr, before it pulled away from you. Terrified, you slowly turned around to look.

It was a large grizzly bear. You tentatively got up to your feet, keeping eye contact. To your surprise, it merely huffed as it watched you.

You took a step back. It took a step forward. You took a few more steps back, and it followed you, and didn’t stop. Your back hit the wall of the cabin. The bear, big enough to come up to your shoulder while standing on all fours, pushed its head against your belly and rolled it against you, almost playfully. Looking up at you, it softly woofed at you. Then he put his nose into your hand.

“You want me to pet you?” you asked, incredulous. It woofed again, and headbutted you gently.

Reaching out with both your hands, you ran your fingers through its soft fur. You heard it rumble softly, and you kept petting its head as it leaned into your touch. You reveled in the warmth against your skin.

The purr turned into a low growl, and then suddenly the bear got up on its hind legs and slammed it paws against the wall, pinning you in place. You shrieked, afraid that it had changed its mind and was finally going to eat you. Squeezing your eyes shut again, you waited for that final blow, whimpering.

“Now you’ve done it, darlin’.”

You blinked and looked up. Arthur was standing before you, his hands on either side of your head, trapping you between his massive arms. You put one and one together, but you still couldn’t believe it.

“I know yer smart. You know what I am now.”

You nodded. A shapeshifter. There were stories, legends, like the vampire in St Denis, or the witch in the mountains of Ambarino. But never any proof. Until now, that is.

A quick glance told you that he was naked. A second glance told you that he was very, very happy to see you.

“Um.”

“You shouldn’t’ve come here,” he uttered in a low tone.

“Ar-Arthur?”

He leaned in and nuzzled your neck, nipping gently at your pulse. “You smell so sweet, darlin’.” Taking a step forward, he pressed you against the wall with his whole abody. You could feel the heat radiating from his skin like a furnace; his muscles were hard against your soft curves as he rubbed against you, spreading his scent on you.

“Yer too temptin',” he mumbled as he grasped your chin, making you look up at him. “Tell me now if you don’t want me. Otherwise, I won’t stop.”

You stared at him, into his eyes, a vulnerability showing through that you had seen glimpses of before. He had given you a choice. His heart was in your hands.

“I-I want you, Arthur.”

He smiled hungrily in triumph. Then his lips met yours, and you could no longer think. You were lost to the arms that wrapped around you, the mouth that stole your breath, the body that crushed you. He picked you up and took you into the cabin, laying you down onto the broken bed. 

“Clothes. Off. Now.”

You hesitated. This was happening so quickly. Too quickly. You were still grappling with the fact that Arthur was a bear. An actual bear.

He reached up and grabbed the collar of your blouse, tearing the fabric easily, as if it were tissue paper.

Shocked, you could only gasp as he did the same to the rest of your clothes, tearing everything to shreds until only scraps of cloth remained. You raised your arms, covering your private bits in a panic.

He grabbed your wrists roughly and pulled your arms aside, his eyes raking over your body. His intense gaze was full of lust as he stared at you. The only sound he made was a low rumble as he crawled over you and kissed you again, rubbing up against you, skin on blazing hot skin.

“Gotta mark you, make sure everyone knows yer mine,” he mumbled before he started to suck on your neck, leaving love bites up and down the column of your neck. His hands were all over you, touching you in a frenzy, as if he needed to feel every inch of you or he’d die. He slid his body up and down, his cock rubbing against your inner thighs.

“Spread your legs fer me.”

You shyly did so, your breath catching at the heat in his eyes as he worked his lips down your chest, your stomach, to your center. He kept eye contact with you as he licked a long line up your folds, lapping up your slick. His eyes fluttered closed and he moaned, as if he had tasted the most delectable ambrosia.

“Yer just perfect, my darlin’ mate. Perfect for havin’ my cubs.”

You didn't have time to digest his comment before you felt an incredible pleasure. Arthur had shoved his face between your legs, lapping at your nether lips and your core, his tongue giving you the perfect amount of pressure on your sensitive areas. He devoured you with an insatiable hunger, moaning against you.

"So delicious, sweetheart," he mumbled when he finally came up for air. "Wanna taste you when ya let go." 

You lifted your hips to meet his mouth as he went all in, chasing after your pleasure, growling against your body. The vibration of his low tone threw you over the edge as you came, bucking against his face, your thighs crushing his head as you reached down and dug your hands into his hair. He didn't stop sucking on your center until you were whimpering, so sensitive that you were trying to get away from his wicked tongue. 

"Stay still, princess," he commanded, and you froze, staring at him as he crawled up your body, settling himself between your legs. "Yer mine now."

Taking his huge cock in one hand, he eased the tip slowly inside of your slick entrance. You cried out softly, feeling his thick member penetrating you. 

"Shhh, there ya go, you can take it, sweetheart."

He held you close as he eased himself in the rest of the way, petting your hair and making soft, cooing sounds to calm you, as if you were a frightened pet. It worked, because your heart slowed its frantic pace, your muscles relaxing, letting him delve deeper inside of you. When he was fully within you, he let out a low groan. 

"So good," he uttered as he started to pump his hips, building up a steady rhythm that your heart started to match, growing into a frenzied staccato as Arthur lost himself in you. 

"Need to breed you," he gritted out, his voice halfway to sounding like a bear growl. He pulled out of you and flipped you over. You felt his arms wrap around you as he re-entered you, his weight bearing down on you as you felt his lips graze the back of your neck before he bit down gently. Hearing your small cry of pleasure, he tenderly kissed the spot he had bitten.

"You want this?" he asked, his lips moving against your skin.

You heard his underlying question, so you answered that instead. 

"I want you, Arthur."

He rumbled happily as he started to pound into your wet heat. 

"Darlin', my sweet darlin'," he slurred, drunk on his desire for you. His pace quickened as he buried his face in the crook of your neck, breathing in deeply of your scent. He let out a shuddering breath as he pumped hard into you.

“Mine,” he moaned as he spilled himself inside of you, filling you with his spend. He lay on top of you for a few moments, catching his breath, before he rolled over, taking you with him. He was still hard as he lay on his side, spooning you. His hips jerked forward every few minutes.

“Gonna be inside you fer a while,” he grunted. “Got to make sure it takes.”

You whimpered as you felt him twitch inside of you. He lifted your leg up by your knee and thrust slowly, languidly, taking long strokes, enjoying the feel of you wrapped around him. He moaned into your neck as he filled you up again and again.

Time passed, becoming just phrases between when he was thrusting into you and when he just held you still. But he was inside you the whole time, his cock a constant pulse between your legs. He stroked you gently, knowing that you were sensitive now, every caress making you whimper in a mix of pain and pleasure.

"Yer alright, girl. I got you."

You sighed and snuggled into his arms. 

"Be mine, forever."

You nodded.

Arthur kissed the top of your head. "Love you, darlin'." 

***

“Arthur?”

“Hm?”

You ran your hands through his soft hair. In the morning light, it looked as if there was a golden glow to the tips of his sandy brown locks. “Did you mean what you said last night?”

He held you close and buried his face into your neck. You felt more than heard his affirmative hum.

“Does that… does that mean you’re mine too?”

He pulled back and looked at you, a look of sweet devotion on his face. “Of course, darlin’. I was yours from the beginnin’.” Arthur smiled shyly at you. “Just took me a while to figure it out.”

Clinging to him tightly, you smiled happily. You were his, and he was yours. While you admitted to yourself that it wasn’t the most romantic first night, it was certainly the most passionate, and if you had to choose, you’d do it all over again in a heartbeat.

He was your Arthur-Bear, and you’d love him forever.

**Author's Note:**

> So my search history now contains the phrase “bear courtship”, but I learned that the male bear will basically just follow a female bear until she seems ready to mate, and then will just get it on for an hour or so, making sure his sperm takes, before moving on to the next female. Didn’t seem too romantic, so I made it so that Arthur-bear just likes to follow you, and then keep you close forever and ever. Happy ending.


End file.
